All Around High
by DogTrainer139
Summary: The Mortal Instruments The Ranger's Apprentice Frozen How to Train your Dragon Tangled Brave Rise of the Guardians Mulan Harry Potter Alex Rider Percy Jackson and Mine craft!Welcome to All around High! Where Characters from all over the world of fiction come to swap stories, make friends, and be themselves! The rest is inside I hope that you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys by the angel I'm so excited! This story just popped into my head and I just couldn't pass up the idea, okay, okay, so the stories/ movies/ books/ anything that I have so far for this story are:**

**The Mortal Instruments**

**The Ranger's Apprentice**

**Frozen**

**How to Train your Dragon**

**Tangled**

**Brave**

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Mulan**

**Harry Potter**

**Alex Rider**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**And Mine craft!**

**If you guys want to see any of your favorite stories in this then don't hesitate to ask for them to be in there! And of course J will be attending… Okay so here's the full summary below! **

**Welcome to All around High! Where Characters from all over the world of fiction come to swap stories, make friends, and be themselves! You have the shadow hunters, secret spies, dragon riders, gamers, wizards, demigods, and anything else far and wide! Did I also mention that it's the one place all of our favorite people get to be totally safe from their enemies? But, what will happen when some of our favorite bad guys start to receive invitations? Will they make peace with their foes, find friends in the others, or just cause all around chaos?! If you want anyone else to be included just tell me and I can try to fit them in!**

**Okay let's get this started, hope you enjoy! And just to clarify basically the same thing happened with everyone else getting the letter so I will only be doing it from one point of view.**

**Disclaimer (Which I will only be doing once because there are so many things): I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Frozen, How to Train your Dragon, Tangled, Brave, Rise of the Guardians, Mulan, Harry Potter, Alex Rider, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Ranger's Apprentice, or Mine Craft!**

**Claimer: I own J!**

**Chapter one: Year 1 invitations!**

**Anna's P.O.V**

I came bounding down the stairs, "ELSA! OLAF! KRISTOF! WE GOT A LETTER!"

Olaf came into view first, "We got a letter? OH Boy!... Anna what's a letter?"

I laughed as Elsa and Kristof came into view, "Oh, Olaf, a letter is something that someone writes to you to give you information." Elsa answered, and then took the letter, "Dear Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Kristof, and Olaf, we would like to invite you to attend All Around High, where people both like you yet different at the same time may come to share adventures, compete in competitions, and make friends. You may bring whatever you feel is necessary, including pets. We believe that you all would make a great fun addition to this great place. Sincerely, the Authors… Who are the authors?" She asked and we all shrugged.

"Oh, let's go it'll be fun! We can make new friends and tell everyone about how Elsa froze summer!"

Olaf said and I automatically agreed, "Yah! Think of all of the friends we could meet and you can bring Sphen Kristof!"

Elsa hesitated, "I don't know Anna, we don't even know when to go…"

Olaf came up, "Well, there's something written on the back of the letter." He said and Elsa turned it around and sighed.

"P.S. If you should choose to attend all you must do is be at the gate of your castle at high noon, have a nice day."

I looked at the wall clock, "EEK that's in two hours! Come on let's go pack!"

Elsa and Kristof gave each other a look and sighed, knowing there was no way to stop me, and went to go get packed. _Yes_!

*Two Hours Later…*

We were all standing by the gate, one minute until high noon, "Oh, I'm so excited!" Olaf said.

"Oh, me too, think about all of the amazing people we'll get to meet!"

Elsa was just about to say something when the bell for high noon went off. I saw a flash of bright light and we were suddenly standing in front of a huge castle, "Well, that was interesting," Kristof said and Sphen mooed. A lot of other people had shown up too, some looking quite startled.

I guessed that we had all ended up here the same way, then a giant red ribbon shot up into the air, Welcome everyone! It spelled out, Thank you for choosing to attend All Around High, where you will be able to swap stories, have fun, compete, make new friends, and all around just be your selves! Once you head into the castle, boys will go to the left, and girls to the right, there will be four people per room and to decide who will be rooming with you, some of you will be called up and will draw a card from the bowl located below. Your luggage will be automatically moved to the room you choose with your new roommates so you may leave them where you are when you come up. You may, if you wish, stay with the ones that you came with plus however many more you will need to make up a room of four. Are there any questions?

Everyone looked around and a boy raised his hand, he was dressed all in black and had blonde hair and golden eyes, he looked like an angel even, Yes Jace? The ribbon asked.

"Do I have to room with Simon and Magnus? Last time I woke up with glitter up my nose cuddling with an action figure of superman!"

No, you do not have to if you wish. Are there any other questions? Another boy raised his hand. Yes Hiccup? "Where will our dragons be staying?" I looked over and sure enough, each of Hiccup's little group had a large dragon next to them. The room you choose will automatically spawn a stable for each of your dragons. Are there any other questions? No one else raised their hand. Well than, without further ado, the first ones who will pick their roommates, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendale!

"Oh! Yay!" I yelled and dragged a reluctant Elsa up with me and I quickly took a card out a card from the bowl labeled girls, I read it aloud, "Clary Fray, and Isabelle Lightwood?"

The two girls who had been standing next to the boy named Jace walked over, "Hi I'm Anna and that's Elsa!"

The girl who had red hair and green eyes spoke up, she was pretty, but her friend, who had black hair and black eyes was even more so, "I'm Clary and that's Isabelle."

We stepped to the side, deciding to do the rest of our introductions later. Next, Halt and Will Treaty! Two cloaked figures, which were actually very hard to see, walked up reluctantly and picked a name out of the bowl, "Shang and Steve?" One man, who looked like he was from China stepped up and shook their hands, "I'm Shang." They nodded as another guy walked up, he had a sword at his side that looked oddly blocky, "Steve." He said and they stepped to the side.

Princess Rapunzel? A brunet girl with green eyes stepped up; she wore no shoes and a beautiful purple dress. She picked a card, "Um, J," A girl with long blonde hair braided down to her waist, wearing cameo cargo pants, a fitted olive green T-shirt, a leather jacket, combat boots, and sunglasses, reluctantly stepped up, You need to pick two more please.

The ribbon said and they each nodded, picking one each, "Hermione Granger?" J read out and a girl with curly brown hair, holding a stick, stepped up to join them.

"Princess Merida?" Rapunzel asked and a girl with a bush of curly red hair, wearing a green dress and a bow and arrows, stepped up. I was starting to get bored so I just paid attention to the pairings.

Kristof and Olaf got paired with some people named Eugene and Jack, some girls named, Astrid, Tuffnut, Mulan and Annabeth got paired as they were the last four, Hiccup and his friend Ruffnut, got paired with Jace and his friend Alec. Simon and Magnus got paired with Fish legs and Snout lout. And then there was one group of five consisting of Alex, Ron, Harry, Percy, and Grover.

If you would like, you may now go inside and pick your rooms, if there are any questions than please don't hesitate to ask by writing on the pad located in your rooms, Dinner will be at six along with the sharing of stories so don't be late! Everyone is expected to share! Have a wonderful stay!

So we all walked inside to get the day started.

**All right guys hope that you liked it make sure to tell me if you want to see anyone else in there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you lemonofweirdness! I was about to forget all about this story! But, and this goes for all of my fan fics… As long as people read it then I shall write it! Make sure to tell me if you want to see anyone else in here!**

**Chapter 2: The sharing of stories, part 1**

**Jace's P.O.V**

Ha! We were all gathered in the dining room and I doubted that anyone else's stories could beat mine! After all, who else fell in love with a girl after years of being a player to think that she's your sister and then end up finding out that the person who you thought was your dad was really alive after seeing him murdered in front of you to find out that he's not your dad and then die and end up being resurrected by an angel and then being killed again by your girlfriend stabbing you with a sword… Wow, my life really is confusing…

I shrugged it off as I found the rest of my group and sat down with them, it looked like everyone else was already here.

The ribbon shot up… Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed your roommates so far! Now, as we eat, we shall have the sharing of stories! You may volunteer one group at a time! Have a wonderful night!

It burst into a bunch of confetti and a ton of food appeared on the plates in front of us. I think I'm starting to like this place, I thought to myself as I took a bite of a chicken leg, it was delicious! "Well it definitely beats Izzy's cooking!" I stated and Iz slapped me on the arm with a glare.

"My cooking is not that bad! Tell them Clary!" Clary then stuffed her mouth full of food and gave her a small smile, gesturing to her mouth to show that she couldn't talk, Alec snickered and I looked around the table to see a girl, J I think, dumping some kind of white powder on her food before eating.

"Hey, you! J!" She looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Can I help you?" she asked and I could instantly tell she was a loner and didn't want to be bothered, but I pushed it anyways.

"Yah, what's that stuff you put on your food?" I asked and everyone started to cast curious glances our way.

"Why do you care?" she challenged and I smirked.

"I just wanted to make sure that you weren't poisoning yourself is all."

I could practically sense her roll her eyes just before she answered, "Yah, well too bad for you 'cause it just so happens to be iodine powder, one of the most deadly poisons out there, so, sorry but you're a bit late." She declared as she took a bite of the food and swallowed.

I stood there shocked and Magnus snickered, "Congratulations darling, you actually have him speechless, a rare skill indeed!"

She shrugged as if this was indifferent to her and I glared at her, deciding to push it farther. Clary and Isabelle gave me a warning glance but I ignored them and continued. "Yah and what's with those stupid sunglasses anyways? If you haven't noticed, we _are_ indoors."

"That's enough Jace," Alec hissed but I went on.

"And what's with the jacket? It's like a hundred degrees outside!"

Before I knew it a dagger had landed itself right above my head, embedded within my chair, "Don't test me goldilocks. I know a lot more than you do and_ I_ have everything for a reason. Now, who'd like to share their story first?" She asked, her dark sunglasses never leaving my eyes.

I sulked back into my chair as Rapunzel and her husband Eugene volunteered to go first…

**Sorry it's so short lemon! I couldn't really think of how to let any one share their stories yet so ideas are appreciated and by the way I voted on your pole and your story is great!**


End file.
